Whirl
by paquerettes
Summary: Pemzin Week 2012. They were a whirlwind of saffron on pomegranate, the scent of autumn and spring, the sound of a heartbeat growing strong. Day 4: Loss. He had his loss now. Where was his gain?
1. Day 1: Rendezvous

**A/N: Lalala. I'm the only one doing Pemzin Week. Welp. I feel lonely.**

"Sorry ma'am, but we are not allowed to let unexpected visitors in to see Councilman Tenzin."

The young wife of the councilman glanced nervously across the polished marble floor of City Hall. She pulled at her pomegranate Air Acolyte robes with her long, thin fingers, as she looked pleadingly into the hard eyes of Tenzin's severe secretary.

"Oh please, miss! This won't take long and I promise it won't happen again," Pema wheedled.

The secretary tsked at her, She was so young; barely a woman. Personally, she was immensely surprised that Master Tenzin married this pretty young thing almost immediately after he called it quits with Chief Beifong. At least this girl was more amicable than that nasty Beifong woman. The metalbender just waltzed in whenever she merry well liked, and intimidated anyone who stood in her way. Before she could answer, Tenzin had come out of his office door and had spotted the girl.

"Pema! What are you doing here?" he asked, concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Pema fidgeted again. "Yes yes. E-everything is fine...Could I talk to you in private?"

Tenzin immediately took her hand.

"Yang, please let Pema in if she needs to see me, in the future. Thank you," he said coldly to the secretary before leading his wife down the hall. He handled her like she was something as lovely and fragile as a panda lily. Pema flushed brighter than her robes as she caught the secretary's curious gaze.

After the couple reached the end of the hall, Pema slammed the heavy wooden door to Tenzin's office behind them. Tenzin stood, slightly bemused, but waited patiently for Pema to start talking.

She squeezed her brigh sage eyes shut, gathering all her courage. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered breathlessly, a hint of adolescent defiance (or was it a woman's confidence?) in her voice.

And her whole world became a whirlwind of saffron on red and the scent of autumn as Tenzin took her in her arms and spun her around in his office. Her heart swelled and she grinned as she clung on to her husband, her wonderful husband. _I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant_, she repeated in her head like a mantra. _Why was I ever afraid of telling him?_

Tenzin soon regained some of his quiet grace and gently set Pema down. He kissed her on the top of her head, then realized how flushed and ruffled up he had made both of them. He tried to straighten his clothes while Pema pulled at her now messy hair.

She sighed. "Well, I have to get back to the Island..."

"O-oh right. Of course," he coughed. "The Northern Water Tribe Embassy is in town and there are some meetings..."

"I'll see you again after dinner, then."

"Right. Yes. You will," Tenzin muttered rather awkwardly as he tugged at his cloak collar. "Let me take you back."

Yang clucked her tongue again as she watched the couple slink down the marble hall red-faced and disheveled. The other secretaries would be hearing about this little rendezvous during her lunch break, for sure.


	2. Day 2: Home

**A/N: Surprise surprise I'm two days late. Actually not at all surprised. Sorry to keep everyone waiting, and I'll try to catch up! Enjoy this very short, very rushed chapter!**

Home was something ephemeral for Pema.

Her younger years were spent following her parents from town to town. Her home was wherever her parents' wanderlust took her. She learned to love scratchy inn sheets, meals on the go and squatting in the woods. Somewhat. In bed she would dream about floral bedspreads and fluffy mattresses. During meals she would hope that someday, she'd have fancy dinners at swanky restaurants every night. And huddled around a campfire at night she'd imagine a place where she was always safe, always warm.

Throughout her adolescence, the idea of home followed her everywhere. Families in the streets, apartment buildings with flowerpots on the windowsills, couples shopping for vases together. Everything was a reminder of what she did not have. What she would give to be home.

Her parents began to settle down, their newfound interest with air nomad culture bringing them to Air Temple Island. Pema found her little pieces of home everywhere. Steamed vegetables that were served everyday, waking up early to help wash Acolyte robes, small things that kept her anchored.

Then Tenzin swept into her life and she found home again, this time whole and untarnished. His devotion was her safety, her warmth, her steadfast anchor.

Pema leaned gently against the door frame, taking in the the orange sunset and sweet jasmine of an autumn evening on the island. And as she watched Tenzin fly home from work on Oogi, across the great expanse of Yue Bay, she knew she had found the home she always wanted and needed.


	3. Day 3: Lick

**A/N: To be honest I have no goddamn idea what I'm supposed to write for a prompt like "lick" without making it smut (which I suck at). I don't blame anyone for not understanding the correlation. no srsly guise i have no idea wat i'm doing. Also two drabbles in a day? This is me trying to catch up.**

Suddenly, he was wrapped around her, entangled in her, encompassed by her. And he was completely intoxicated by this new feeling. Was it exhilaration? Whatever it was fresh and exciting and he knew he needed more.

He deepened the kiss, his mind a whirl of emotions he didn't have perfectly chosen words for. Pema became his everything in those few moments. All the heartbreak and memories of Lin faded for the shortest period of time as he felt himself slipping into the mystery that was this young Acolyte girl.

Slowly, Tenzin began to regain his senses. His bliss began to tear at the seams and his consciousness resurfaced. And he wasn't sure he liked it. But he's nothing if he's not controlled and patient and he pulls away (more reluctantly than he'll ever agree to admit). His eyes become focused again and he begins to think with clarity. And he saw Pema for the first time. She was blushing profusely, but that didn't cover up the pride and happiness in her bright eyes. Every cell of her being screamed "pure" and "untarnished" and "true".

He had a taste of paradise. He had a lick of the sweetest future he could possibly imagine. Tenzin didn't think he knew anything anymore. Except one thing.

He was hooked.


	4. Day 4: Loss

**A/N: I'm just churning these out now. And oh god. A prompt like "loss" just screams aangst okay. I'm sorry I butchered a topic like this. Also, you may have noticed already but this isn't in chronological order at all.**

_Loss always comes before gain._

It's something his mother would always tell him. He had his loss now. Where was is gain?

He watched as his mother's funeral pyre was carried to a sandy bank near Yue Bay. Nearby Ikki, who was silent despite still being incredibly talkative for an adult, hefted her newborn baby and clutched him tightly to her chest. Precious Ikki who never stopped talking, who always knew how to lighten the mood, was not even daring to make eye contact with anyone. Tenzin squeezed his daughter's shoulder, a reassuring gesture. He knew she thought it was her fault Gran-gran was dead.

_"I gave birth to the third great-grandchild…Daddy, I killed her didn't I?"_

_"No, Ikki. It's just fate."_

His oldest, Jinora, stood dignified. His brave, smart, unbreakable Jinora. The cracks were starting to appear in the ivory of her demeanor. Her eyes were swimming and her breathing was ragged. His little sparrowkeet always knew to keep her breathing steady.

_"I can't believe she's gone. She i-was the best grandmother I could have hoped for."_

_"We're all suffering our losses."_

Meelo, usually the life of the party, hadn't made one joke yet. He seemed so aloof. No innuendoes or potty jokes today. He was all formality and stiff joints.

_"Hi, dad. Lovely day isn't it? You know…despite the circumstances."_

_"I'd say so, Meelo."_

The calm disposition of Rohan was even shattered today. He was angry with everything. The world, the spirits, himself, even his grandmother. Tenzin saw more of a child in him than when he could actually be considered a child.

_"It just isn't fair!"_

_"No, it isn't."_

But Pema. She didn't begin to crumble like everything around him. She kept him level and calmed him down. She soothed the storm behind his cool blue arrows and eyes.

_"Honey, I know this is hard but—"_

_"Please, Pema, I know you're trying to make everything better and—"_

_"—but, you still have me. And Jinora, and Ikki, and Meelo, and Rohan."_

And he did.****

A/N 2: Okay I feel terrible for writing this terrible little thing. I promise something nicer tomorrow. This isn't even Pemzin really ughughugh.


	5. Day 5: Daring

**A/N: Mother of balls I'm up to date. Someone alert the dancing lobsters.**

"It'll be fun!"

"We could get caught."

"Or we could finally get some time alone!"

Tenzin sighed. There was no arguing with Pema. She was endearing and charming and soft-spoken, but how incredibly headstrong, she was. The fire in her eyes was almost unbearable.

"I just don't think the Air Acolytes would appreciate us sneaking out and leaving our newborn daughter unattended."

"I'm sure Jinora will be fine. She's sleeping and the Air Acolytes know what to do!"

"I don't know Pema, I just don't think-"

"Don't be so uptight! When was the last time we actually spent time together? I just want to go dancing and eat street food and visit the night market and-"

Tenzin chuckled quietly as his wife went on and on about her whims. The excitement in her voice and daring in her eyes did it.

"Alright."

"-and see the circus and-wait what?"

"Let's do it. Let's be irresponsible for one night."

They did get caught, but seeing Pema's face as Republic City Gazette reporters caught him cheering on a platypus bear on a tricycle was completely worth the embarrassment the next day.

**A/N 2: A short little drabble that I almost, actually like! As always, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
